Despair
by S n o w y - I n f e r n o
Summary: Sad Stories of My OCs
1. Versha

**Authors Note:This story is a bunch of sad stories of ALL my OCs**

**VERSHA**

**Versha:A pony from Ponyville,was AJs Stallionfriend,he has an accent,moved to Fillydelphia,Two years later moves back to Ponyville and he gets a surprise.**

****_Ah'm Back,Ah'm back to Ponyville,Ah can't wait to see her..._

Versha trots toward the Apple Family Orchard,waving to everypony who passed him,when he passes Rarity,he receives news of a New Stallionfriend,he laughs,"_Applejack wouldn't cheat on me,_" he thought.

He reaches the barn and decides to do some apple bucking. After about 30 trees he falls asleep in the orchard.

* * *

The next day he awakens to birds chirping,the sun rising,and a painful buck to the side,he is met by a Unfamiliar face and the barrel of a Trench Gun,"Who the hell are you?" the pony asks.

"Mah n-name's Versha,Wh-who are ya?" Versha asks,inching for his Revolver

"My name? My name is Caramel,now get off my Mare's land," He commands.

Versha complied of course.

* * *

That night he returns and he knocks on the door and is greeted by Big Mac,"Eeyes?" he asks.

"Ah'm here to see Applejack,"

"She's upstairs," Big Mac said,stepping aside

Versha enters and he heads upstairs and hears moans,he enters AJ's room and sees Applejack and Caramel,he freezes in shock,neither Applejack or Caramel see him as they were busy with eachother,Versha pulls out his revolver and puts it to his head and...*BANG!*

_Ah Hope your happy Applejack...Cause Ah'm dead...Ah Loved You...I thought you were the Apple of Mah Eye...But Ah saw the Rotten Core Inside..._


	2. Moral

**MORAL**

**Moral is 18 years old,and is highly depressed and Insane,he also has a profound hatred for Celestia**

**Sad Story Ends With: DOUBLE MURDER/SUICIDE**

**Enjoy**

Moral had his gun in hoof and he puts it to his head,"I can't get away with this...I deserve to die..." he slightly squeezes the trigger...

***2 HOURS EARLIER...***

Moral sat with Twilight,"...so that's how I used Time Travel!" She exclaims

"Time Travel,the cowards way to undo a mistake," Moral teases causing Twilight to blush.

A pony who goes by the name of Rarity bolts in,sobbing,the loud BANG of the door being slammed causes Moral to snap,he draws his gun and shoots Rarity in the back of the head,as Twilight tries to scream he shoots her with a twisted smile but he regains sanity

"O-oh my god! Twilight!" he yells then he spots the gun in his hoof,he then sobs for about an hour,

After the sob fest he bolts to his home and slams the door,he runs into his basement and locks the door,he then put the gun to his head.

"I Can't get away with this...I deserve to die..." he slightly squeezes the trigger...***BANG!***


	3. Flurry

**FLURRY**

****Flurry is a Lunar guard who had fell in love with Rarity,after a while they got married,had a child,child died,along with Rarity,for Rarity's creativity he gets a creative Death

**SUICIDE**

****"Child and wife are dead...murderer? Who knows,all I know is my despair,I have the tools i need...Rope,check,I'm set," Flurry thought,

* * *

Flurry wraps the rope around his wings as he stands on top of the Clock Tower

"Celestia's Sun shines on thy mournful day...time to say..." he jumps down, "LIGHTS OUT"

Flurry feels the air blow through his mane as he falls to his impending death,to add the creativity to his suicide,he does a quadruple backflip and he screams,

"LIFE LEADS TO LOVE AND LOVE LEADS TO DEATH,FUCK THE WOOOOOORLD!"

He hits the ground with a sickening thud,The thud that ends his life.

* * *

_Rarity...Jewel...we're together again...I will love you, __**ALWAYS AND FOREVER...**_


	4. Hearth Fire

**Hearth Fire**

Hearth is a doctor who works at Canterlot Medical Center,she has never fucked up any surgeries,was always flawless,but what would happen if she fucked up now?

**ACCIDENTAL MURDER AND SUICIDE**

****Hearth trots into the hospital,ready for surgery,after reaching the room she was assigned to,her Co-Worker,Nurse Thermostat,had already had opened up the patient,Hearth does a couple cuts around the arteries of the heart and she removes it and places the other heart in and she fixes the arteries,she attempts to inject her with Twilight Sparkle's world famous Infection Killer syrum,she misses and accedentaly hits the heart,

"Oh shit," Hearth said as she looks for a way to stop the heart from bleeding.

After a minute she begins to panic,

"Shit Shit Shit! I am about to lose this pony!" She screams

After a few minutes of failure,she hears a flatline,

"No...DAMN IT!" she bucks the wall as hard as she can

After an hour she opens the window and jumps out from Twelve stories high after a couple seconds of falling she lands on a sewer grate,bits of hearth being sliced and blood spewing all over the place,an audioble scream can be heard,

"AHHHHHHH!" It screamed

* * *

_Everypony makes mistakes...__**SOME EVEN RESULT IN DEATH**_


End file.
